1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clothing and, more particularly, to linings for jackets, coats and the like, for example, removable linings for waterproof and windproof jackets of the type used in inclement environments by personnel involved in law enforcement, emergency medicine, fire and safety service, general work service, and the like.
2. The Prior Art
Since linings generally are designed for warmth, they often incorporate a fleece or other fleece-like fabric, which both (1) comfortably drapes about contours of the body, and (2) snugly clings incrementally to the body and to surfaces of clothing being worn on the body. From a scientific standpoint, draping may trap warm air between the body and the lining, and clinging may present an insulating stratum of relatively low heat transmissivity in contiguity with the body. Conventional linings composed of such a fleece-like fabric, however, often tend to crumple, i.e. to bunch and/or catch, inconveniently when being fitted into a jacket before wearing, as well as when the jacket and lining assemblage is being put on or taken off by a wearer. In effect: bunching may occur because the fleece-like fabric tends to have a critically low dimensional stability; and catching may occur because the fleece-like fabric tends to have a critically high coefficient of friction.